


Vendredi, 18h46.

by NoUmbrella



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Their love is just beautiful, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUmbrella/pseuds/NoUmbrella
Summary: "I missed you too."They stood there, unmoving, basking into each other’s presence. This was Lucas’ favorite moment of the day.or Lucas comes home from school. A touch of sadness, but really, just a lot of love.





	Vendredi, 18h46.

"I missed you."

Lucas heard Eliott's voice voice before he saw him. He was coming back from school, a long and boring day of endless math problems slowly turning his brain into liquid matter. His phone had vibrated in his pocket more times than he could count but with his final exams approaching, he hadn’t had a single chance to answer it.

He stepped out of his shoes and shrugged his jacket off. He was hanging it on the mantel, not wanting Manon to pester him about leaving his stuff everywhere, when warmth enguffled him from behind and two strong arms wrapped around him. His eyes closed without his control as he pushed back against Eliott’s chest.

"I missed you too."

He did, he really did. Leaving Eliott in the morning left a sour taste on his tongue, the ice running through his veins making it almost impossible not to run back underneath the covers. But Basile was right, he had to live his life. Still, the sooner he was back into Eliott's arms, the better.

They stood in the hall, unmoving, basking into each other’s presence. This was Lucas’ favorite moment of the day. Eliott hadn’t been to school for a while, staying at Lucas’s place and playing board games with Mika. It meant that for the past few days, he had been there to welcome Lucas home with a hug and soft lips the moment he closed the door behind him.

"You weren’t answering my texts." Eliott’s voice sounded small and his arms wounded tighter around Lucas.

The younger boy turned into his arms, searching for his face and linking his hands behind his back. He pressed his lips into his neck, where Eliott’s skin was velvet smooth and tasted like his coconut shower gel.

"I know. I’m sorry. School was a bitch today. Barely had time to eat lunch."

"Now that just won’t do. Want me to fix something up real quick?"

Lucas raised his head from his hiding spot and glared at his boyfriend, unimpressed.

"No thank you. Let’s order in tonight."

Eliott pressed a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. His eyes were shining with mischief, making it hard for Lucas not to kiss him senseless on the spot.

They made their way to the couch - their current bed really, the navy blue blanket that Eliott usually snuggled lying abandonned in the corner. As they sat down and settled Eliott drapped it over their laps, his scent invading Lucas’ senses, and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Mh, I could fall asleep right now."

Lucas felt so warm, so safe with Eliott’s fingers caressing his jaw and the sound of their breathing slowly lulling him to sleep and the blanket smelled so good...

"I missed you."

Lucas forces his eyes open and shifted to look at Eliott. There was something in his voice, close to the usual longing they felt whenever they were seperated… today though, it twas tinted with sadness – and if Lucas searched hard enough, with guilt.

Without a word, he sat up and threw a leg over Eliott’s thighs, sitting on his lap. His right hand reached and grabbed Eliott’s. Their fingers linked, grasping and keeping them anchored to each other.

Blue met blue as their gaze collided and Lucas couldn’t help the kiss he pressed to Eliott’s mouth. He was tentative at first, knowing his boyfriend was struggling with the shame of his admission. I’m here, he kissed harder. I missed you too, his tongue murmured into him. _I need you too._

It was still new and he knew it would get easier with time. He would learn not to react too strongly when Eliott would feel ashamed from needing him too much, or sometimes not needing him at all. He would learn not to respond with words because they would get lost into the storm in Eliott’s mind, but with touch. Feather light and gentle touch, an offer to hold, to shelter and to love no matter what.

"I’m here." He voiced at loud.

Eliott breathed out, heavy and helpless. His fingers were trembling so Lucas tightened his hold. It was one of the hardest things Lucas had had to face: the helplesness of watching the boy he loved, his precious boy, being lost and not being able to anchor him to the ground, to himself.

"I’m sorry."

"Shh. Just hold me."

Lucile had been right though. Eliott did come back to him and there wasn’t a single doubt that he always would. He would wander for hours, days even, but Lucas knew he would always, always find his way back, his footsteps joining Lucas’ again on the path they had chosen to take together.

"I don’t deserve you." Eliott whispered into his ear.

Lucas sighed. "Not this again. Do I have to make another speech about how I want you with me no matter what happens?"

Now this, this was the truest thing Lucas had ever said and felt. There was a time where he would have run for the hills, the prospect of dealing with someone else who couldn’t control his own mind sending him into a panic.  
But Eliott had taught him. Eliott had taught him to see past the darkness, to remember to look for the light begging to break free and to nurture every glow. So he did. He cherished every moment he had with Eliott. He cherished every look, every hug, every kiss. He cherished _him_.

Lost in his thoughts, Lucas didn’t realize how long they had spent silently holding each other, Eliott breathing into his air and tracing patterns in his palm.

"You’re falling asleep on me. Don’t do that." Eliott hummed, barely whispering.

"But you’re so warm and cuddly…" Lucas burrowed closer.

"I’m also hungry. So let’s decide what to eat for dinner."

Lucas raised his head and found Eliott already looking at him. He could read a thousand apologies and waves of loving gratitude in his eyes. He brushed his lips against Eliott’s one more time, unguarded tenderness answering for him.

"I’m feeling sushi. And egg rolls."

Eliott groaned in pleasure. "A man after my own heart. I’m in."

They settled against the couch while Eliott picked up his phone. They ordered and turned on the TV, some rerun of last night’s talk show filling the easy and comfortable silence.

"What are we doing this weekend? Is it tokay if we go out, I feel like I’ve been hiding in here forever."

Lucas’ heart burst with happiness and pride but he tried to contain it. Don’t make it a big deal, he told himself, be natural. This was Eliott taking a step. A step towards tomorrow, but also towards their future and Lucas couldn't wait for them to race there together.

"Sure! Whatever you want. The others are going to the lake to celebrate the rescue of the common room. We could stop by if you're up for it?"

Eliott hummed in response.

And so the cloud was gone for now. But Lucas was ready to face them all, no matter how dark and violent. He would wait, and watch, and do his very best to be what the boy next to him needed and deserved him to be.

He knew now, he knew it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a decade, no kidding, so... But Skam France came after my heart, and I thought why not? (also, how hard is it to find a freaking title?)


End file.
